A standard aerosol container has a mouth to which is tightly attached a valve plate with an outlet valve having a valve plate made of plastic and formed as a disk with a hole for a valve element of the outlet valve.
An aerosol container with the described features is known from DE 38 07 156. The valve plate and the housing of the outlet valve are formed integrally of plastic. The aerosol container is also made of plastic and is welded to the valve plate. Aerosol containers made of metal, particularly tin or aluminum, are widely used. The valve plate is manufactured as a stamped or bent part out of tin or a sheet of an aluminum alloy and positively connected to the aerosol container by sheet-metal forming. The disk of the valve plate is a dome that forms a cavity for the housing of the outlet valve. The housing, a valve element with a valve shaft (stem) and a seal are inserted into the dome and fixed in the dome by crimping. The crimping results in a positive connection between the housing and the valve plate. An aerosol container with a metallic valve plate and an outlet valve attached thereto by crimping is known, for example, from DE 20 38 580 [U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,832] and FR 2 925 032.
In practice, aerosol containers are manufactured in separate process steps in which the container, the valve plate and the outlet valve are frequently produced by different companies. The housing of the outlet valves usually have similar and sometimes even standardized dimensions. They usually have a head with a front-side seal that can be inserted into a dome-shaped cavity of the valve plate.